


Snowed in

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Philinda Secret Santa, Romance, Snowed In, huddling up for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2896508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda are snowed in at a little cabin and cuddle up for warmth. - Smut in the second chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful oparu, who’s a great writer and gives so much to this fandom. She prompted: “Phil holds her, tight.”
> 
> I admire you for your elegant way with words and you have such grace and yeah … writing for you is a little intimidating, but I hope this can make you smile.

This could be romantic. It’s Christmas, they’re snowed in at this adorable cabin on a mountain and their only light in this dark night comes from a candle.

Phil holds up the blankets as she slips under the covers with him. This could be super romantic. It’s cold, they huddle up for warmth and he loves her. In any romantic scenario he would blow out the candle on the nightstand and warm her up through and through.

May wets two fingers and extinguishes the candle. He prefers using her last name, even in his thoughts. It reminds him of his place in her life.

Because this isn’t romance. It’s a mission interrupted. They should’ve met up with a austrian contact here, but first some drug smugglers intervened and then the weather got them stuck. They already should’ve been on their way home. And of course their cells have no connection, so they can’t call on their team. This is the furthest thing away from romance.

He’s spooning behind her and his left arm is wrapped around her, but this has nothing to do with romance, no matter how much he wants it to be. She nestles up against him. He can smell her sweet scent, he wants to bury his face against her neck and kiss the soft skin there. Which is a horrible idea.

Her legs brush against his and he can’t suppress a shiver.

“You’re cold,” he tells her with a smile.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s cool.”

He knows she’s rolling her eyes right now. “You just brought that up for the pun, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Most definitely. He grins. She relaxes in his arms and it’s perfect. He wants her to feel at ease. He wants her to feel safe, even when he feels on edge.

He’s just so in love and it’s Christmas. This, lying here with her could be so perfect. But it’s not what she deserves. It’s not what she wants. And he’s her boss, her friend. And her responsibility. He’s better now, but things might change. She deserves so, so much better.

He sighs.

She turns her head a little. “Something wrong?”

He’s drowning in self pity, but otherwise he’s fine. He sighs again. “I’m sorry you can’t be with your mother for the holidays,” he says.

“Now you’re definitely losing it.”

He knows she cares about her mother, however difficult their relationship may be. “It’s the holidays. It’s the time you spend with family.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” She graces his hand with hers and he feels so very warm. He wishes she would mean it like he would. He wants to tell her that she’s his family too, but he’s afraid he’ll add that he loves her.

“Are you getting sentimental?” she asks dryly.

He chuckles. “Maybe.”

They both fall silent.

“I'm sorry you're not with Audrey tonight,” she says then.

“It’s okay.” This is much better.

“None of what happened to you is okay.”

“I’m here now, I’m fine.” He doesn’t care that this isn’t romantic, he’s okay with her not loving him. He might lose his marbles soon, but until then he’ll cherish every moment he can have with her.

Maybe he should confess. Life really might be short for him. But he’s so selfish with her already. Telling her would just burden her further. Love doesn’t always set you free and he knows she cares for him. He knows she wants him happy. And he really doesn’t want her to feel obligated. he knows she was stuck in a relationship like that before.

“I’ll get you back to her, I promise.” Her soft voice cuts through his thoughts.

He frowns. “You’re very passionate about that.”

“She’s the love of your life and I’m your -”

“She’s not,” he interrupts. He loved Audrey, he still does in some way and he had fooled himself for a while that she was everything he wanted. But she wasn’t. Because Melinda May is.

“Excuse me?”

“She’s not the love of my life. She’s not -” _her_. He won’t tell. It’s not fair. He sighs. “I’m thirsty. Would you like some water, too?”

She moves, there’s some rustling, then she presses something cold in his hand. It’s a plastic water bottle. Because of course she’s prepared for something like this.

He chuckles dryly. “Thank you.”

“Now you need another excuse to run.”

“I …” He stops himself. No chance of arguing this. He’s just glad she can’t see him blush as he drops the bottle behind him, unopened. He's not thirty at all. “You’re too smart for my own good.”

“You don’t have to tell me about her if you don’t want to.”

“I’m not running. I just don’t want to back you into a corner.”

She turns in his arms until they lie face to face. Although he can’t see, he feels her breathing next to her. Maybe it’s good that they aren’t as physically close anymore, but all he can think now is that now he could kiss her mouth if he’d find her lips in the dark. He wants to cradle her face and try.

“What do you mean?” she asks, her right hand graces over his shoulder. He loves when she touches him. He just plain loves her.

“Just …” Well, this is going brilliantly. So much for _not_ confessing to her. “I won’t press and I don’t want you to feel guilty or pity me or …” He takes a breath. Shit. He’s rambling and this isn’t going well at all. How should he explain? “When you came on the bus with me and we worked together again, I … I hadn’t even realized how much I had missed you until I had you back.” It had taken him to recognize his love until she came back the second time. Being left behind by her was always painful but being the reason for her leaving had been horrible. He’s so grateful she came back. Sometimes he regrets it too. He regretted it a lot while he was still carving.

“You won’t press for what?” she asks quietly.

He swallows. “For you to love me back.”

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t move. He wishes he could see her face in the dark. He wishes he could see what she thinks. Usually she allows him to read her.

“Now you feel trapped. I’m sorry,” he says and bites his lip. They’re trapped here and he knows how much she loves her personal space. She must be so uncomfortable right now! Crap. He wanted to avoid this! He should’ve shut up!

Then he feels her hand on his chest. “I’m not sure what you’re saying?”

“I’m not saying this to make you do anything or to ask for anything or to -”

“You’re rambling again,” she interrupts, “and I need you to just tell me, please. I don’t want to misunderstand. Please just tell me!” She sounds so eager.

“You’re the love of my life.” It feels so good to say it. He’d love to tell her every day. But this is about her too. “I don’t want you to feel burdened by that,” he adds, “or trapped or obligated or …” He fades off and takes a breath. Maybe he should just hack up some of the cabin’s wooden furniture and heat up the room like this. Surely she doesn’t want to be close to him.

Her hand moves up his chest over his shoulders and finally cradles his face. Her thumb glides over his cheek. He sighs and closes his eyes. He’s grateful for that. They’re still friends. If she touches him like that, they’re still friends. He’s so relieved.

“You’re mine, too,” she says softly.

His eyes shoot open. “Excuse me?” Again he searches for her face in the dark, but still he can’t see anything.

“You’re the love of my life,” she says. “I love you.”

His eyes fall close again when her lips brush against his. She kisses him gently. He warps his arms around her and holds her, tight.

This is romantic, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

This is romantic. This is better than his dreams. She loves him. And she's kissing him. Melinda May's in his arms, while they're snowed in in a wooden cabin on top of some Austrian mountain. Her mouth moves over his. Oh, God. Her hands are in his hair, her left leg is hitched up over his thigh and they're kissing. Because she loves him. He's the love of her life. He can't get over it. That's what she said. And now they're kissing. Her lips are soft, he loves her taste. He loves how her tongue dances with his and how she presses herself against him. He feels his cock harden. Crap! He breaks away from her mouth and places his hand on her hip to keep her from rocking against her.

“I'm getting turned on,” he pants. He really wishes he could see her face. “Sorry.”

She kisses the top of his nose and strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. “Why would you apologize for that?”

“Because I don't want to pressure you and-” He swallows when she takes his hand and guides it between their bodies. “I ambushed you with all this love talk and,” he added, “now with my -” Then she pressed his palm between her spread legs and he groans. “You're wet,” he pants. He can feel her through her panties. Silk. Her panties feel like silk. And wet and hot. Oh God.

“I love you.” She kisses him again and rubs his hand over her pussy. “I want you.” Another kiss. He tilts his fingers upwards and she rewards him with a keen.

“Condom?” he asks. Because he wants her too. He wants to be inside her. He wants to feel her clench around his cock. Damn, she's so wet! She has water bottles, maybe she has a condom too. God, he wants to fuck her. He pushes the crotch of her panties away and strokes over her slit. She's so fucking wet, it's fantastic. She moans and keens as he pushes a finger inside of her. He wishes he could see her face. He wishes they wouldn't have to hide under these blankets so he could see her naked, watch his finger move in and out of her tight, hot pussy. God, he wants to taste her too.

“Backpack,” she hisses. “Left side pocket, beneath the army knife.” The woman is brilliant! Her backpack leans against the bed. That's doable.

He pulls his hand away and licks his finger clean. her juices are spicy and sweet. He loves it. She takes his face in her hand and kisses him deeply while she moves on top of him, rubbing her open crotch over his boxers. Her hard nipples grace against his chest. Fuck.

He groans, grabs her hips and presses up into her. They need that condom now!

She breaks the kiss, but doesn't stop rocking against him. “Here's the plan,” she says. her voice is velvet and sex. “I'm gonna get the condom from my backpack while you take off your briefs.”

“No,” he says and rolls them around carefully, so the blanket doesn't slip off their bodies. He lands between her spread legs and it's really hard not to give in and dry hump her against the bed. “Too cold for your arms,” he gets out. “I'll get the condom and you'll get rid of your clothes.”

“If you take too long, I'm taking over.” She kisses him and he grins. He's so fucking happy! This should feel awkward, but it doesn't. It feels natural and wonderful. Like everything he does with her. He gets off her on her side of the bed and reaches his arm out to feel around for the backpack. Besides him, he feels her moving, first just her arms, then she's lifting her hips and pulling close her knees. She's taking of her underwear. Right now Melinda May is getting naked next to him so they can have sex. Because she wants him. Because she loves him. Oh God. His heart races, he's panting and his cock is almost painfully hard. He needs to find that backpack!

Finally, he can grab it's handle and pull it up. His arm is cold already. Her hand sneaks around his body, she kisses his neck. “You're taking forever!” she complains and wraps her hand around his cock.

He groans. “Not helping my concentration!” Her hand is perfect. Gentle and strong at the same time. He has to bite his lip to keep himself from coming. Hastily, he pulls open the left side pocket of the backpack and gets out a condom. They're right where she told him there'd be, he can feel two others.

“Got it!” he says. She laughs and continues to stroke him. As soon as the sun rises, he'll find some wood, heat up the cabin and fuck her above the covers in the light. And he'll do it slow, so he can enjoy every single sound of pleasure she'll make and every single movement. He wants to watch her face as he'd move inside her. He turns around and groans as she lets go of his cock. She hisses when his cold arm grazes her and he's about to apologize when she silences him with a kiss. She takes the condom from him, he hears something rip, then her hands are pack on his cock. He can't understand how she can move so effectively without seeing, but he doesn't really care, because next up he's back on his back, she's above him and he's inside her. With her upper body pressed against his, she rocks her hips against him in circling motions. It's slow and it's heavenly.

He caresses her back as they kiss. He loves how she feels, her hot, tight pussy, her hard nipples that rub against his chest, her soft skin, everything.

“More,” she breathes out. “I can't get enough, I need more …”

Fuck. He'll give her everything. Again he turns them beneath the covers, again he lands between her spread legs. This time he pounds into her. Her legs wrap around his waist and kisses every inch of her he can reach. Her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her throat. God, tomorrow, after he'll have light and warmth, he'll kiss every inch of her body. He wants to taste her nipples. He wants to hear her moan when he'll suck on them, massage them with his hands.

“Yes,” she keens and her fingers dig into his shoulders. “Harder!”

He gives her everything, his lips pressed together and fighting not to come before she does. Finally she squeals and he feels her clench around him as her orgasm ripples through her. And he lets go too.


End file.
